Genevieve Sequin-lux
'''Genevieve właściwie: G'emmi, '''E'stra, 'N'ei, 'E'llie, 'V'ellora, 'I'ridessa, 'E'stuna, 'V'ecometta, 'E'lyonette '''Sequin-Lux - Kosmitka, uzdolniona basistka i klawiszowiec. Ma naturę ślepo pędzącej optymistki. Jest bardzo spokojna i poukładana, lecz bardzo szybko się przywiązuje i trudno znosi zmiany. Sprawia wrażenie osoby 'wiedzącej o wszystkim i o wszystkich', ma świetną pamięć, zwłaszcza do dat i imion. Lubi dzielić się swoją wiedzą z innymi, czasem wydaje jej się, że wszystko co powie jest trafne, a jej opinie są najlepsze, z tego powodu większość upiorów ma ją za osobę narcystyczną. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie umie przyznać się do błędu, wręcz przeciwnie, jest bardzo cwana, wie kiedy się wycofać, a kiedy komuś 'podlizać', by osiągnąć korzyści. Cechuje ją także niezwykła wnikliwość i spryt, Genevieve bardzo łatwo nawiązuje nowe znajomości, nie jest nieśmiała. Upiorka to istna dusza towarzystwa i chętnie poznaje nowe osoby. Osobowość Genevieve, to niezwykle energiczna oraz lekko podchodząca do życia osoba. Zwykle działa "na żywioł" co uważa za jedną ze swoich większych zalet. Dziewczyna potrafi szybko ocenić czy coś przypadło jej do gustu, czy wręcz przeciwnie i mimo swej natury ślepo pędzącej optymistki, nie jest naiwna. Kosmitka jest osobą społeczną, i uwielbia dzielić się z innymi swoją muzyką, którą tworzy od kilku dobrych lat. Nastolatka nie stroni od imprez i uwielbia towarzystwo osób równie spragnionych nowych doznań oraz rozrywkowych jak ona sama. Genevieve, potrafi się zdenrwować, jednak zamiast przyszłowiowo "walić pięścią w stół" swoją niechęć woli okazywać gestami oraz słownictwem. Nade wszystko, dziewczyna nienawidzi kiedy ktoś naśmiewa się z jej ogromnego zamiłowania do muzyki z gatunku pop, oraz nazywa ją "landrynką". Jest bardzo mściwa i nie odpuszcza póki nie poczuje że (w jej przekonaniu) sprawiedliwość została wymierzona. Z równym zaangażowaniem dogryza nieprzyjaznym sobie osobom. Nastolatka jest może i odrobinę za bardzo przekonana o jakości tego co tworzy, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja wepchnie się nawet tam gdzie jej nie proszą byleby tylko pokazać innym swoje twory. Dziewczyna jako uczennica sprawdza się dość przeciętnie lecz jest to spowodowane w dużej mierze tym że szczerze powiedziawszy szkoła oraz nauka nie są dla Genevieve czymś priorytetowym. Wygląd Genevieve jest wysoką kosmitką o sięgających bioder włosach, które sprawiają wrażenie jakoby były wykonane "z nocnego nieboskłonu" mienią się bardzo oraz są naturalnie wielokolorowe. jej oczy są bardzo duże w kolorze błękitnym i tylko jedną rzęsą, jej brwi mają odcień purpury, skóra kosmitki jest lawendowa, a na jej twarzy widnieją 'znamiona' w kształcie niebieskich kół. Relacje 'Rodzina' Genevieve jest córką pary Audmeriańczyków. Ma młodszego brata o nieznanym imieniu. Jej rodzina prowadzi Hotel, który jest jednym z popularniejszych na Audmerii. Daleką krewną. Genevieve jest Asami Pralines, jednakże nastolatka nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. 'przyjaciele' Przyjaciółkami, Genevieve nazywa Melody Space, Symphony Space, Rabitha, San-Hee Yumeha, Cherry Cheedar oraz Cloudia di Angelo. 'Znajomi' Do grupki szkolnych znajomych, należą przeważnie muzykalni uczniowie, wśród których są:Min Hwan, Symphony Space, Accustica, Cassidy Catingtons zna także Valeskę. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna szczerze nie przepada za Libby Starfish, z którą drze koty. 'Miłość' Na rodzinnej planecie miała chłopaka, jednak to była krótka znajomość, ponieważ okazał się dwulicowy i za plecami Gen flirtował z każdą napotkaną kosmitką. Upokorzona Genevieve, z prawdziwą radością ośmieszyła go przy całej szkole i od tamtej chwili szczerze go nienawidzi. 'Zwierzak' Genevieve nie posiada zwierząt, aczkolwiek czuje swego rodzaju przywiązanie do gwiazd na nocnym nieboskłonie, czuje się wtedy bliżej domu. 'Historie relacji' Z Accusticą To dobre znajome, ale rzadko razem widywane. Z Cassidy PurrMeow Znajoma Gen, łączy je pasja do muzyki. Bardzo często razem widywane. Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Dobra znajoma kosmitki, Gen chętnie jej pomaga i doradza, upiorki mogą na siebie liczyć. Z San-Hee Yumeha San i Gen są przyjaciółkami, ale rzadko razem widywanymi. Z Cherry Cheddar Dobra znajoma Gen, kosmitkę trochę wnerwia wolne rozumowanie szczurzycy, ale uważa, że na swój sposób jest urocza. Z Asami Pralines Z Asami Gen dzieli dormitorium, w BBD dowiadujemy się, że są ze sobą spokrewnione. Z Rabitha To dobra znajoma Gen, okazjonalnie razem widywane. Z Cloudia di Angelo Ich relacje są na poziomie koleżeńskim, ale mają szansę przerodzić się w przyjaźń. Z Valeską Zespół, w którym gra Genevieve, ogłosił nabór, brakowało im jednego członka. Kosmitka bardzo poważnie podeszła do tematu poszukiwania nowego towarzysza gry. Postanowiła poszukać potwora, który będzie w stanie zająć puste miejsce. Doszły ją słuchy, że Valeska interesuje się muzyką. Ponieważ jest osobą otwartą, od razu pobiegła do niej i złożyła propozycję. Valeska przyznała, że owszem, potrafi grać na jednym instrumencie, jednak nie wie, czy to się w ogóle nada. Genevieve zaczęła jej opowiadać, o muzyce którą grają, o piosenkach, o instrumentach. Południca chciała zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że ona tam nie pasuje, ale zabrakło jej odwagi. Po przyjściu na próbę kosmitka wyciągnęła swoją gitarę, inni także sięgneli po swoje przyrządy, a Valeska stała z boku nie odzywając się. Kiedy została zapytana, gdzie jest jej instrument, wyciągnęła z kieszeni zaciśniętą dłoń, a w niej trzymała harmonijkę ustną. Przedmiot ten nie pasował ani do rodzaju muzyki, granego przez zespół, ani do jego ogólnego wizerunku. Zapewniono ją, że gra na harmonijce jest w porządku, że znajdzie się dla niej miejsce w niektórych piosenkach, ale ona wolała zostawić tę umiejętność dla siebie i z zakłopotaniem, lecz grzecznie nie przyjęła propozycji zostania członkiem zespołu. Teraz obie potworki wspominają to wydarzenie i siebie nawzajem z uśmiechem na ustach. Z Min Hwan Poznały się na szkolnym korytarzu. Kosmitka błąkała się korytarzem, aż wpadła na Min słuchającą jakiejś rytmicznej piosenki, Gen od razu zapytala czego dziewczyna słucha, okazało się że obie uwielbiają ten sam gatunek muzyczny, zaś za resztą nie przepadają. Genevieve, rozpoznała w Min "gwiazdę" programu o młodych talentach i zaproponowala jej wspólne zagranie w jej kapelii na co Min odrzekła ze jest to jej marzeniem, bycie w jakimkolwiek zespole. Później poznała Sonnę i choć początkowo denerwowała duszycę osoba hybrydy, tak szybko się dogadały, pomimo różnych stylów które grały,udało im się wszystko ładnie zharmonizować. Po czym ją poznać? * Ma na twarzy znamiona z kryształów. *Jak na kobietę odznacza się wysokim wzrostem. * Zawsze nosi przy sobie kostkę do gry i zapasowe struny. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *'Cztery żywioły' * Przyjęcie kostiumowe Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka': Gen *'W szkole najbardziej lubi:' Geografię. Uwielbia poznawać nowe lądy i nazwy. *'...A najmniej':Historię. Strasznie ją nudzi. *'Nie rusza się bez': "Wielowymiarowej", pojemnej i strasznie błyszczącej torebki. *'Sekrety jej pokoju': Na rodzinnej planecie Gen ma w swoim pokoju krzew, który owocuje... jagodowymi ciasteczkami. Niezapomniane cytaty Zdolności * Lewitacja - Dzięki niej Genevieve potrafi szybko się przemieszczać. *'Świecenie w ciemnościach' - Skóra kosmitki świeci w kontakcie z ciemnością. *'Doskonały słuch' - Słuch kosmitki jest niesamowicie wyczulony na wszelkiego rodzaju dźwięki oraz zakłócenia. Zainteresowania 'Gra na Keytarze' Ulubiony instrument kosmitki, jest prawdziwym wirtuozem keytary. Od najmłodszych lat wykazywała zainteresowanie tym instrumentem, wcześniej grywała na pianinie. 'Muzyka' Nie ma co się dziwić że kosmitka interesuje się muzyka, skoro grywa na keytarze. Ma bardzo melodyjny głos, ale nie przepada za śpiewaniem choć spokojnie mogłaby zostać piosenkarką, twierdzi że o wiele lepiej czuje się za instrumentem niż z mikrofonem w dłoni, uwielbia za to towarzyszyć szkolnym piosenkarkom oraz piosenkarzom grywając w akompaniamencie. 'Efekty specjalne' Kosmitka jest wprost zafascynowana różnymi komputerowymi i nie tylko sztuczkami rodem z Hollywood. Swiatła, dym, czy lasery to dla niej pole do popisu. Ciekawostki * Umie biegle posługiwać się siedmioma językami galaktycznymi, to dzięki zaangażowaniu ojca - poligloty. *Uwielbia malować swoje usta na różne odcienie niebieskiego. *Wraz z Sonną Rotson założyły zespół o nazwie "Full moon" (ang. Pełnia) wykonują swoje własne, nieco amatorskie połączenie popu oraz rocka. Należy do niego także Min Hwan. * Gra w szkolnym zespole na gitarze. Udziela się także w szkolnym chórze. * Jej ulubione instrumenty to: saksofon, keytar i pianino. * Jej rodzina prowadzi najlepszy hotel na jej rodzinnej planecie. *Ma farbowane włosy, lecz farba ogranicza się jedynie do pasemek. * W przeciwieństwie do oczekiwań rodziców, dziewczyna nie chce prowadzić hotelu, jej marzeniem jest zostanie kapitanem statku kosmicznego. * Pierwszy człon jej nazwiska (Sequin) w przetłumaczeniu z j.Angielskiego oznacza "Cekin" *Natomiast Lux pochodzi z łaciny i jest używane jako określenie czegoś, co emanuje światłem bądź jest z nim związane. klasyczny potwór thumb|left Kosmita, obcy – hipotetyczny przedstawiciel inteligentnej formy życia pozaziemskiego. Nie ma w chwili obecnej wiarygodnych danych naukowych o istnieniu inteligentnych istot pozaziemskich, choć wielu naukowców zajmujących się astronomią, astrobiologią i filozofią jest zdania, iż choćby z przyczyn statystycznych gdzieś we Wszechświecie musi istnieć życie, w tym życie świadome (paradoks Fermiego).Temat ten pojawia się też wśród filozofów. W lutym 2011 roku 17 artykułów w Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society omawiało ten temat. Michael Shermer przypuszcza na łamach Świata Nauki, że cywilizacja tak rozwinięta by nawiązać kontakt, będzie też nastawiona pokojowo uzasadniając, że ludzkość wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji staje się bardziej pokojowa. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxAudmeria - Jest planetą znajdującą się poza ziemskim Układem Słonecznym. Krajobrazy Audmerii są w dużej mierze nizinne, cechują ją niezliczone ilości ogromnych pól a także łąk na której rosną kwiaty. Na Audmerii niemal zawsze świeci słońce, niebo pokrywają drobne, pierzaste chmurki. Ogromne budynki mieszkalne znajdujące się w miastach Audmerii to obiekty robiące wrażenie, głównie ze względu na misterne wykończenia i niezliczoną ilość ozdób jakie je pokrywają. Na Audmerii podstawę życia mieszkańców stanowi muzyka i to elementy związane właśnie z muzyką są wszechobecne nie tylko w zdobieniach ale i w rzeźbach, ubraniach a nawet potrawach. Audmerianie to istoty bardzo wrażliwe i podatne na dźwięk, i każdy rdzenny mieszkaniec planety wykazuje uzdolnienia w kierunku muzycznym. Na Audmerii wszechobecny jest alfabet dźwiękowy, lecz bardziej wykształceni mieszkańcy rozumieją także Łacinę i pomniejsze, ziemskie języki. Audmerianie chętnie podróżują poza swoją planetę, są ciekawi otaczającego ich świata, poznają go głównie za pomocą dźwięków i kolorów. Wielka chęć Audmerian do opuszczenia rodzimej planety nie zmienia faktu że jest to stosunkowo mało odkryta planeta. Audmeria nie posiada księżyców, jedynie małe, ledwo widoczne słońce, jest tam dość ciemno. Galeria Genevieve Sequin-lux.jpg|Pierwszy (nieudany) 'art' Genevieve. gen.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Gen. GenevieveBasicRysunek.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek nowego Basica GenevievePortret.jpg|Taki se rysunek Genevieve Genevieve ID.jpg TakiSeRysunek.jpg TakiSobieRysunek.jpg|Gen,Szeheryzade,San-Hee,Ally,Otto,Mei - Lin oraz Blair Genevieve szkic.jpg BlairGenevieve.jpeg Genevieve z mikrofonem.jpg Genevieve ID 2.jpg GenevieveZMikrofonemSzkic.jpg Genevieve w nowej oficjalnej fryzurze.jpg|Nowa fryzura Genevieve moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard AudmeriankiChibi.jpg Różnych strojach Gen bg.jpg|"Bandaged Ghouls" Gen sea.jpg|Scarlivy Ever After jako Jasmina z bajki "Aladyn" Genevieve MMP.jpg GenevieveNS.jpg|New Scaremester GenevieveSYIV.jpg GenevieveS&S.jpg genevieve amhi.jpg|A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration Genevieve MC.jpg|Music Class Galeria od Innych Screenshot 2016-01-23-12-43-12.jpg|Od Esterwy. Genevive.png|Od Lilywolf. Genevieve.png|Od NickieID. GenevieveSkullette.png|Skullette Genevieve od NickieID. Straszycielskie zdjęcie.png|Od NickieID SBBD szkic.jpg|Od Amity.Gala SBBD by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Meta timeline *Styczeń 2016- Rochi'Octavija przygotowuje się do "stworzenia" córki kosmitów. Na razie nie znano imienia i wyglądu. *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Genevieve Sequin-lux *Luty 2016 - Pojawia się pełny art kosmitki, ale zostaje zastąpiony tym obecnym. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Genevieve oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Audmeria